legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Nazrike
Description A small Deep Core Colony recently annexed by the Galactic Empire after being isolated from the galactic community for over a hundred years by an Ion storm, Nazrike is the only planet in a system surrounded on three sides by black holes. The world consists, unusually, of different layers of terrain. From the arctic wastes in the north down to the Great Northern Wastes (Tundra). The equatorial Region, which consists of grasslands, hills and forests, a large mountain chain which rings the planet and finally down to the southern Frozen Sea. The majority of the Planet's population live in towns and cities along the equatorial region, consisting mainly of Corellian and Fondorian descended colonists along with a small Duros minority. Also large tribes known as the Nordlanders live in the Great Northern Wastes, descendents of the first original colonization attempt who descended into barbarity and have a very low technology level. Nazrike has modest sized shipyards, which produce their own native designed vessels as well as several metal and mineral mines in the mountain range. History The Nazrike system used to be ruled by an ancient Sith worshipping race known as the Xarsh, natives of the Moon of Xarsh. Some great calamity be struck the Xarsh turning the Moon into a wasteland and sending Nazrike into a long Ice age, of which it is still to fully recover from. Millennia later colonists from the Galactic Republic attempted to colonize Nazrike, unaware that the remaining Xarsh had built vast hibernation chambers beneath the Moon of Xarsh. The colonists unwittingly awoke the hostile Aliens who rained death upon the colonist's towns with Sith Superweapons, the surviving colonists fled into the Great Northern Wastes eventually forming their own unique culture and becoming the Nordlander Tribes. The Xarsh unable to cope with the cold weather of Nazrike and the unforgiving climate of the Moon of Xarsh returned to their long slumber, eagerly awaiting the day that the Nazrike system would sufficiently recover to support their race again. Approximately 112 BBY a second colonization attempt of Nazrike was made by a joint Corellian/Fondorian expedition, unaware of the previous attempt. Although surprised by the fact that primitive Humans already lived there, the colonists continued with their project setting up several towns in the equatorial region and mining the mountains of precious metals and minerals. It was at this time that renegade Jedi Master Harmi McCam and his so called "Dirty Dozen" of fellow Jedi moved to Nazrike. McCam, a Corellian, was at loggerheads with the Jedi Council about many issues of Jedi dogma, including the issue of marriage and children. After being expelled from the Jedi Order for having several high level affairs, including the President of Nazrike, Sheeana Sybesk. McCam took twelve apparent troublemaker Jedi with him to Nazrike to set up his own Force Academy. They'd barely set up the Academy when the evil Xarsh awoke again and set about destroying the Nazrikian settlements with their fearsome Sith weapons. McCam and his Dirty Dozen made a daring strike against the Xarsh in their caverns below the moon of Xarsh, sacrificing their lives to destroy them and their Sith weapons of mass destruction. The ensuing explosion created a massive Ion storm that would leave hyperspace travel in and out of the Nazrike system impossible for the next one hundred and eleven years. The Force Academy was turned into a museum and tribute to the sacrifices that McCam's Jedi made that day. Eventually the students of the Academy who were children at the time of McCam's death continued the teaching, although it was only to include very basic Force instruction techniques as the Jedi knowledge had been lost with McCam and his Jedi team. For over a hundred years the colony lived in isolation, expanding it’s population and building new settlements. Mining the mountains for metals and minerals to build shipyards and their own native designed starships. A small military force was created to patrol the borders with the Northern Wastes and stop raids from the primitive Nordlander tribes who dwelt there. When the Ion storm isolating Nazrike finally dissipated the Nazrike President, Simon Victoravitch sent his son Rapperport Simonavitch as envoy to explore the galaxy. After he became stranded his Brother, Zharraden, escaped from the moon of Xarsh, where he had been exiled for treason and led Imperial forces to Nazrike. After annexing Nazrike the Empire, with High Inquisitor Tremayne's blessing, gifted Zharraden with governorship of Nazrike. Zharraden didn't last long as governor however as rebellion headed by his Brother Rapperport sprung up, Zharraden was removed from power and eventually executed by Palpatine himself when it was learned that Zharraden had been hiding knowledge of Sith weapons and literature from the Empire. Nazrike now rests under direct military control and has an Imperial Inquisitor assigned to the system to investigate about the Sith weapons. The leader of the Rebellion and Nazrike President in exile, Rapperport Simonavitch, was captured by the Empire but managed to escape and his whereabouts are not known at this time. People Nazrike's population is more diverse than a simple colony world would first dictate. The Nordlander tribes of the Great Northern Wastes consist of nine separate tribes, each with their own distinct culture and customs. The Nordlander tribes are far too diverse to explore here and shall be discussed in more detail at a further time. The Nordlander tribes talk of Nazrike having thirteen great tribes, the nine Nordlander tribes, the two Midlander tribes and the Sudenlander tribe. The Midlander tribes consist of the Corellian and Duros colonists, whilst the Sudenlander tribe are the Fondorians. The Corellian colonists live mainly in the equatorial green belt of Nazrike, especially the Capital of New Corellia, named after them, and the towns of Rockham and Macstown. Like native Corellians, the Nazrike Corellians have a reputation for being risk takers and are fiercely independent and loyal to their families. They, along with the Nazrike Duros population make up the bulk of the Starship construction workforce and Nazrike's small navy. The Fondorians are descended from full human colonists, not the hairless near humans who make up the majority of the Fondorian population. They're reknowned for their heavy drinking habits and even the Corellians wouldn't try and drink one under the table for a bet. Just as famous is their volatile tempers being morose one minute and then raucous the next, and for their habit of shouting a lot when trying to communicate their feelings. They are heavily involved in the mining industry on Nazrike and have riddled the Highlands of Nazrike with mine shafts, many of which are now being used by the Nazrike Liberation Army. The Fondorians live mostly in the town of Khanska, the surrounding Highlands and Great Sybesk Forest. There is also a sizable population in the Duros town or Durachev, where the Fondorians own several ore smelting facilities. The Duros colonists live mainly in the town of Durachev, which they co-founded with the Fondorians, although there is a sizable community in New Corellia also. They are typical of most Duros, being adventurous, friendly and great story tellers. They are reknowned pilots and navigators and make up a large portion of Nazrike's small navy. Locations New Corellia New Corellia was the first town founded by the second colonization attempt of Nazrike by Sheeana Sybesk and Jedi Master Harmi McCam. It is influenced heavily by Corellian architecture and style and one could be forgiven for mistaking it for Coronet on first glance, if not for the fact that the buildings are spaced out and that there are more wide open spaces. New Corellia is Nazrike's administrative Capital and the seat of the democratically elected parliament, until the Empire came that is... It's famous for its Force Academy that taught basic Force skills to gifted youngsters, a shadow of founder McCam's idea for a New Jedi Order based on familial bonds and a strong society, but never the less a fitting monument to the ideals of the great man. When the Empire annexed Nazrike the McCam Force Academy was turned into an Inquisitorial Headquarters and most of the Jedi artifacts taken away to Coruscant. Great Northern Wastes The Great Northern Wastes are a vast area of frozen Tundra stretching from the green belt area to the Arctic north. This is where the majority of the Nordlander tribes make their homes living a nomadic life, apart form the Barter town of Mokolok. Despite the harsh climate, a varied and intricate ecosystem lives here and the mighty Nazrike Fir trees are testiment to the tenacity of lifes will to endure. Having said this, only the foolhardy would travel alone in this land as the forests are stalked by such creatures as the dreaded Nandi-Bear and packs of bloodthirsty Dire Wolves. Great Sybesk Forest The Great Sybesk Forest is an ancient, gloomy forest of deciduous trees that clings to the edges of the Highlands and down into the foothills of the green belt. It has become famous for the elusive Sybesk Wild Cat and many hunters come to the forest for the chance to claim it's beautiful red pelt, as well as the near mythical Great Elk, who's antlers are said to be as hard as durasteel. Corellian Shipyard Scath Peninsular Flora and Fauna Dire Wolf Dire Wolves are Canine pack hunters that live mainly in the Great Northern Wastes, although they are known to inhabit the Great Sybesk Forest also. Growing up to 7 feet long when mature they are the principal predators of Nazrike, feeding mainly on the massive herds of Meers and even the occasional Giant Sloth that has been seperated from it's own herd. Famous for their ery howling whenever the moon of Xarsh is full in the night sky. There are legends of men taking the form of Dire Wolves amongst the Nordlander tribes and the Ulfnar tribe go into battle adorned with Dire Wolf skins in the hope that the spirit of the Wolf will aid them. Giant Sloth The Giant Sloth is the largest mammal to inhabit Nazrike, weighing in around five tons. Although it's primarily a quadruped, it is capable of assuming a bipedal stance. When it stands on its hind legs, it is about twenty feet tall. The Sloth has a robust skeleton with a large pelvic girdle and a broad muscular tail. Its large size enables it to feed at heights unreachable by other contemporary herbivores. Rising on its powerful hind legs and using its tail to form a tripod, the Giant Sloth can support its massive body weight while using the curved claws on its long forelegs to pull down branches with the choicest leaves. Its jaw houses a long tongue, which it uses to pull leaves into its mouth. The Giant Sloth inhabits Grassland and Woodland areas of Nazrike and moves in large herds of around fifty animals. Their great size deters most predators, but the occasional opportunistic Nandi-Bear or Dire Wolf pack will take down an injured or juvenile Sloth. Great Elk Meer Nandi-Bear Nerf Olav Bird Olav Birds are carnivorous semi-amphibious Avians that inhabit the coastal regions of the southern Frozen Sea. Growing up to seven feet tall and distinctive by their Black, white and yellow plumage. The Olav bird is extremely agressive and will go to great lengths to attack and kill a Human if they are caught out in the open. However the Olav Bird's primary source of food is fish and it uses it's diamond hard beak to chip through the ice and dive through to hunt. The Olav Bird has been adopted as the mascot of the Nazrike Rifle Regiment and they traditionally wear Olav feathers in their caps whilst on parade. Sybesk Wild Cat Wooly Whale Highland Heather Magic Thistle Nazrike Fir Category:Planets